Everybody Hates the HappyEnding Story
by LunaticCow
Summary: I have no idea where this story is heading, but when I do, I'll finish it!
1. The Disclaimer Page

The Disclaimer Page 

**I'm only doing this once so listen up….or read it.**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any Final Fantasy VIII character. Square-Enix does.

This story, unlike any of my other stories, actually has a plot. Ahahahaha!!! I usually just wing it.

I want this to be a really serious story. This is my first serious story.

For those of you who have been waiting to read the rest of any of my other stories:

I don't know what to write….; eheh….just help me on those.

**Now….go to the next chapter, which the actual story.**


	2. Memories

**Hey people! New story! READ IT!**

**Guide:**

**_Italics: Flashback_**

**_'Thoughts'_**

**Real time**

**In a World Where Everybody Hates the Happy-Ending Story**

**Chapter One: Memories**

_A man in the shadows trembled in the dark. He seemed to be struggling. A woman stood in the doorway, watching him._

_"Squall, what are you doing?"_

_"S-stay back!"_

_"Why?" she slowly made her way towards him._

_"I said get back!"_

_"No."_

_She came even closer._

_"Get away! Don't do this!"_

_She wasn't listening. She touched his trembling shoulder._

_"Why do you push me aw- ARGH."_

_He attacked. He didn't want to. It wasn't his fault._

_She fell down clutching her wound. It wasn't long before she would fall into an endless slumber._

_"I'm sorry Quistis…but I must obey them."_

_"W-who's 'them'?"_

_It was becoming harder to talk. She was going to die. Tears fell down on the ground next to her._

_"…I love you, Quistis."_

_She didn't hear him. How could she, though? She was already dead._

"Squall? Are you listening to me?"

Rinoa Heartilly waved her hand in front of her boyfriends face.

"Huh? I'm sorry…" he trailed off.

"Spacing out again, are we?"

"….."

"Okay…well then, let's head back to Garden.

_'Why do I still remember that? I erased myself of those memories long ago.'_

**END CHAPTER**

**Okay, that was really short…but just REVIEW!**

**I haven't decided the pairing yet…who knows…there might not even be a pairing. Just leave your ideas. Flames are welcome! Flamers give me hope….**

**REVIEW!!! R3VI3W!!!!!**

**The author has signed off.**


	3. Dreams

**Hello again readers! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you though this interesting!**

**Okay, well, start reading! Oh yeah, stuff in italics are either thoughts, flashbacks or dreams.**

**In a World Where Everybody Hates the Happy-Ending Story**

**Chapter 2: Dreams**

"Hey, Zell."

"Oh, 'sup Squall. How were things today?"

"Good, I guess."

"Okay. Well, you wanna go train?"

"Nah, I think I'll turn in for tonight."

That's how it always was at Balamb Garden with Squall and his friends. Not much conversation there. Squall was a cold person. But he wasn't always like that. He walked down the hall to his dorm and slipped his card-key through the slot. Squall flopped down onto his bed. He was glad to be home.

_'Finally.__ Man, I really need to get to bed earlier.'_

But he couldn't get to sleep. There was this egging feeling in his brain. Something was bothering him. Why had he remembered that? It was all so long ago. That night, when he killed Quistis Trepe, his best friend, something in him changed. He became cold. So cold, that if you stared into his eyes, you'd freeze all over. He was apart of SeeD- or rather, he used to be. SeeD was hired everywhere around the world to kill. One night he was hired to kill a certain type of people. Blue mages. Quistis was one of them' though she didn't know it. He had killed all of them in the dead of the night. All of them, except one.

She didn't know about this and treated Squall the same as ever. The rest of the SeeDs questioned him about not killing her. He made up all different kinds of excuses, like, "She's the most powerful one! We might need her later on!" or "No, let's just lay low for a while." All the more, they wanted to kill her. Why? No one knew. So they forced Squall to do it. Under body control, not mind. He tried to fight back, but his mind couldn't control his body's actions and he attacked her. He quit SeeD after that. He could never forgive himself for doing that to his very first friend. He started to attend the Balamb Garden Military Academy, where he could become a White SeeD. White SeeDs are different from SeeDs. Instead of killing, they lived to protect and serve.

Squall didn't want to think about that now. He just wanted to go to sleep and not be plagued by those haunting memories of three years ago. After a moment's time, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_"Squall!"___

_A fourteen-year-old girl came running out of a large stone house. She met up with Squall and tackled him._

_"Watch it Quisty, or else."_

_"Or else what, Squally?"___

_"………"_

_"Yeah, I thought so."_

_"Get back, Quistis!"_

_The dream shifted to another memory. One that wasn't so far away in time. A seventeen-year-old Quistis Trepe was resting on a sixteen-year-old Squall's stomach in the same place as before. She turned her head and looked at him fondly._

_"Hey Squall?"_

_"Mmmm?"___

_"What do think will happen to us?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean like, once the war's over, what do you think will happen to us?"_

_"Oh…I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"_

_"….yeah, I guess."_

_He suddenly smiled at her. She looked at him questioningly._

_"What?"_

_"Let's go somewhere Quisty."_

_"Like where?"___

_"The beach!"___

_"Yeah!__ Let's go! We haven't gone there in a while!"_

_"Alright!__ Let's go pack our things."_

_It shifted once more. It was at the beach. They hadn't aged a day. Quistis sat down beside the gently sleeping Squall. She moved his hair out of his face and smiled at him._

_"I love you, Squall."_

_Beep Beep_

__

Squall woke with a start and groaned. _'Stupid alarm clock!'_ He set it too early. He decided to ignore it and went back to sleep.

**END CHAPTER**

****

**Yay****! It's a little longer than usual!!! Well, I hoped you liked this chapter!! Help me on the pairings!!!! I haven't introduced any of the other people, except Quistis, Squall, Zell, and Rinoa. Anyways, REVIEW!!!!! Flames are welcome!!!!!**


End file.
